


LS4

by Wingsandcoffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood Bank, Blood Donation, Flirting, Gabriel is a volunteer with the blood bank, M/M, One Shot, Sabriel - Freeform, blood is not described, human!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingsandcoffee/pseuds/Wingsandcoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel loves his job as a volunteer with the blood bank. He works the canteen and gets to meet all sorts of people. One day he meets tall and handsome Sam--who is apparently the brother of Gabriel's soon to be brother-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LS4

**Author's Note:**

> The following is based on my experiences volunteering with the blood center. Mind you, I've never gotten a date out of it and Gabriel is way braver than I am.  
> DO NOT REPOST THIS ANYWHERE WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST.

Gabriel loved his job. Well, okay, it wasn’t really a job per se, he didn’t technically have one of those. What he did have, twice a week, was a volunteering gig. He volunteered with the blood bank, in the canteen area.

It was his job to hand out snacks and drinks to the blood donors and make sure they didn’t pass out after donating. It was a very important job and he took great pride in it. Plus he got fifteen bucks worth of free lunch and all the Little Debbies and crackers he could stomach. Admittedly, after a while all those Little Debbies started to taste the same. So boy, did he ever look forward to lunch. Mind you, the blood bus he volunteered on was always at the same place those two days a week, the Valley Hospital and their cafeteria…well, sucked. But he only got half an hour for lunch and the Jack in the Box was too far to walk.

But he had a great view of the ambulance bay so he got to watch patients arrive and he liked to guess what was wrong with them. Nothing ever exciting happened in the Valley. Well, there was that one time that crazy woman came running out of the ER doors in nothing but her panties—took four orderlies to restrain her. That had been a sight.

He also got to meet all sorts of people and got to know regular donors. There was one guy who looked exactly like Abraham Lincoln, then there was the dude with one arm who only drank V8 juice and the talkative lady who absolutely had to have the trail mix. And the regulars always asked him how his writing was going, he always had his notebook with him, one never knew when inspiration would strike. He was a writer, or least trying to be.

His younger brother, Castiel dropped him off one Monday afternoon “How’s the job search going?”

“I’m real tired of people asking me that?” Gabriel mumbled.

Cas sighed “I’m only trying to help, Gabe.”

“I know, Cas. But you know it’s hard for me. This” he waved a hand at the bus “is the only thing that keeps my attention.”

“Get any writing done last night?”

“Some. I’m just not as good as Dad.”

“No. You’re better.”

Gabriel opened the door “Thanks but you’re just easy to please.”

“No, I’m not. Ask Dean. He’s picking you up, by the way.”

“Oh joy” Gabriel and his soon to be brother in law didn’t exactly see eye to eye.

“His brother’s coming for dinner.”

“Oh, so I finally get to meet the mysterious moose. Fun times. See ya latter, bro” he got out of the car with a wave and got to work.

And good, it was the LS4 today, the newest and biggest of the center’s fleet of blood mobiles. He got to sit in the driver’s seat on this bus—it swiveled. On the other buses he generally had to stand while the donors sat their required time after donating. He still had to stand to get their drinks and stuff but he got to sit back down, that was the point. He also got to recline and put his feet up—he was probably the only volunteer who figured out he could do this. Hey, when they told him the new bus would have a special place for the volunteer to sit, he wasn’t about to look the other way.

“Hello vampires!” he greeted as he climbed into the bus.

“Hey Gabe” Smiled Kelsie, one of his favorite phlebotomists.

“Kesie, my sweet, you lead today?”

“Yup.”

“Awesome.”

The other phlebotomists there were: Jen, who was just the cutest little thing this side of the Mississippi “Hey, Jen, loving the new dye job.” Jerry, who loved a good joke as much as Gabe did “Jerry, my man” and Tyler who was a Navy reservist “Hey sailor, what up?”

Gabe set out the array of cookies, little cakes, and crackers, then he plopped his butt down and waited for the donors to start trickling in.

Well, sometimes it was a trickle, other times it was more of a deluge. One never knew. It all depended on the day.

…

He was just heading back to the bus from lunch (chicken and wild rice soup, a snickers, and a Pepsi Max) when the most gorgeous guy stopped him.

“Hi, excuse me” the tall Adonis glanced at his name badge “you with the blood bank?”

Gabe blinked and came to his senses “That’s what it says. I’m the volunteer. May I help you?” out of your pants, hopefully, he added mentally.

“I’d like to donate blood and I was just wondering where I go first.”

“Oh, you need to register first, in there” he pointed back towards the hospital’s lobby “Kim’s just on the left there. She’ll get you set up.”

“Thanks.”

“Happy to help, handsome, see ya when you get done.”

The man blushed and practically scampered inside. Smirking, Gabe skipped back to his post.

The tall, gorgeous guy decided to do a double red cell donation. It was a process that took twice the amount of red cells than a regular donation but gave you back your plasma. It took around half an hour. And apparently his name was Sam and he’d just moved to town. He’d donated regularly back in his old city and wanted to get back into it. Gabe learned this all by overhearing Sam talk to Kelsie who was drawing him on the HDRC machine.

Gabe learned a lot by overhearing. Nobody cared if ‘the help’ heard you.

“So what brought you here?” Kelsie asked Sam.

“I wanted to be closer to my brother. We were estranged for a while after Dad died but we reconnected and I just needed a change.”

Okay, that story sounded familiar. And his name was Sam. Gabe got to his feet and looked at him “Are you Dean’s brother?”

“I am. Oh my God, you must be Cas’ brother, right?”

“The one and only that matters.”

“Wow great to finally meet you” Sam held out his free hand “Dean says nothing but good things about you.”

“You’re lying” Gabe shook his hand “but great to meet you too, Moose.”

“I’m gonna kill Dean.”

Gabe sniggered “Would you like anything to eat or drink while you’re sitting there?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

“Well, holler if you need anything. You might get a little cold on that thing and I make a mean cup of cocoa.”

Sam smiled at him “I’ll keep it in mind.”

…

“You’re lucky we had this bus today” Gabe told Sam once he was sitting in the canteen with cranberry juice and trail mix “other buses you’d have to haunch over.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Uh huh, this is our newest. So, uh, you’re Dean’s best man, right?” he really wanted to ask Sam out, maybe be his date for the wedding but they did just meet and he didn’t want to scare the guy off.

“Yeah” Sam nodded “and you’re Cas’. I guess we get to plan the bachelor party together.”

“Yep and I have some ideas. But we have to run everything by the love birds first.”

Sam nodded again “Hey, this trail mix is pretty good.”

“It’s not sold in stores.”

“Damn. So, um,” he was blushing again “can I ask you something?”

“Sure” oh please be something good.

“Dean’s not able to show me around town tomorrow, so, um, can you?”

Gabe flashed his brightest smiled “I’d love to!”

“Okay, great, great.”

“Yeah.”

And if Sam ended up asking Gabe to dance at the wedding, well he wasn’t about to walk the other way.

**Author's Note:**

> But the thing with the crazy woman with running out of the ER, that actually happened.


End file.
